


Warning! Consultant Spiraling

by goldenrobotgondoliers



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Get These Lads Some Therapy, Panic Attacks, Trexel Geistman Has ADHD, and poor david has to do his best to comfort him, but he is TRYING board damn it, canon typical emotional abuse, canon typical trexel, except he's continuing to be nicer so it's really CURRENT canon typical, i use trexel to cope it's okay, trexel geistman is a mess of a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrobotgondoliers/pseuds/goldenrobotgondoliers
Summary: David shifted in his chair a tad uncomfortably, unsure of what to do now. He’d dealt with Trexel’s panic attacks before, numerous times, in fact, but even the aftermath was different this time. Usually, the man recovered quickly, back to his usual boisterousness and bravado. Now, he just seemed.... low. Vulnerable. And David 7 didn’t like that one bit.~~~~y'know how sometimes a panic attack just hits you out of nowhere and you feel like you're going to Actually Explode? yea
Relationships: David 7 & Trexel Geistman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	Warning! Consultant Spiraling

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! this is my first sf fic, but i plan to write more good good trexel and david content in the future. i hope u enjoy!

It wasn’t clear what had brought on the panic attack. One moment, Trexel and David 7 had been talking sales tactics, and the next, Trexel was gripping his chest, legs bouncing furiously, breathing heavy. It wasn’t even his usual spiraling, either; it didn’t have the same gradual descent from conversation topic to horrifying detail about Trexel’s past that David had long learned to be wary of. It had just.... happened, out of nowhere. 

“Are you, er, alright there, Trexel?” David asked awkwardly. He was a bit concerned, for once; not to say he didn’t typically _care_ , necessarily, but, well, it was just- this had never happened so _suddenly_ _._ So out of the blue. And that made his own anxiety spike through the roof. 

“I’m- ah- I'm- I don’t-” Trexel tried haltingly. His thoughts were racing, head and heart _pounding_ from the sudden burst of adrenaline. It felt as though the office walls were closing in on him, and he couldn’t _think_ properly, couldn’t articulate. He tried to still his legs, digging his fingers into his thighs to ground himself, stop the anxious reflex, but it only served to cause the rest of his body to bounce along with it and he quickly let go, instead crossing his arms and hunching over. Trexel took a breath, and tried again to speak. “I’m not- I'm fine, David, just-” 

David reached a hand out, as if to try comforting the shaking man, and then thought better of it; even if Trexel _was_ trying to be better, to be nicer, there was still no telling what would happen when he was feeling upset like this. David looked at him worriedly. “Are you sure? It’s only, you don’t- you don’t _seem_ fine. What.... what happened?” 

“Don’t know,” Trexel said simply, quickly, his head shaking a tad frantically. David waited for him to elaborate, but the rocking man offered no further explanations, simply avoiding his gaze. 

“Right. Um. Is there anything I can do to, I don’t know, help?” 

At that, Trexel’s head snapped up, irritation and anger flaring out of nowhere. “I don’t know, _David,_ can you?” he asked harshly. “Can you make my head stop running a thousand light years a minute? Can you make the walls stop closing in? Can you- can you shut up that grating little clone voice of yours, _David?_ Can you _do that?”_

_**[Yikes.]** _

With every question, Trexel’s voice rose. David flinched at the hostility, shrinking into his chair. So, he was right to be wary after all; we were back to the yelling. And to think, he’d been so _hopeful_ that things were changing, that Trexel was making actual progress. Stupid of him, really! He should have known better by now, Trexel was never going to _change–_

David’s uncharitable thoughts were cut off by a heavy sigh, and cautiously he looked back at the man beside him. 

“I’m sorry,” Trexel said softly, the malice from a moment ago now gone completely. “That was.... unfair. You may have a grating voice, David, but that- that isn’t your fault. And neither is, well, _this_." He nodded downwards, gesturing to himself as a whole. He was still shaking, but he seemed to be calming slightly. Mellowing. He continued. “I’m sorry for yelling again. I just- I do that, when I’m anxious, when I feel trapped, I- I lash out. And that isn’t fair to you, David, and I’m sorry. I’m trying.” 

David stared at Trexel for a long moment, quiet. Finally, he sighed. “It’s alright. I mean, it isn’t, obviously, but- I understand, I mean. Thank you for.... apologising.” 

Trexel simply nodded acknowledgement, looking down at the floor. By now, his panic had faded, the nervous stimming of his legs reduced to the slight tremble that he seemed to have all over. He was, for once, silent. 

David shifted in his chair a tad uncomfortably, unsure of what to do now. He’d dealt with Trexel’s panic attacks before -- numerous times, in fact -- but even the aftermath was different this time. Usually, the man recovered quickly, back to his usual boisterousness and bravado. Now, he just seemed.... low. Vulnerable. And David 7 didn’t like that one bit. 

Hesitantly, he reached his hand out once more, this time actually placing it on Trexel’s shoulder. Trexel looked up, startled by this, and for a moment David thought he’d made a big mistake. He went to pull his hand back, about to apologise, but before he even knew what was happening, he found himself wrapped in strong arms, and he thought he was about to be strangled. 

David froze; he had made a mistake after all, but not the kind he’d thought. Trexel was hugging him. Trexel was _hugging_ him. He was warm, and smelled of moisturiser, and sweat, and alcohol, and something sweet David wasn’t sure of. It seemed vaguely fruity, although David had never smelled a fruit, so what did he know? 

“David,” came Trexel’s voice, dragging the clone out of his thoughts. 

“Er, yes, Trexel?” 

“Are you going to hug me back, David?” 

“Er....” 

“I’m not letting go until you hug me back, David.” 

“.... _Fine."_ Reluctantly, David wrapped two of his arms around Trexel, giving him a weak hug. “Right, is that better?” 

“You need to use _all_ your arms, David,” Trexel protested, a bit of that familiar complaining whine creeping back into his voice, “or it doesn’t _count!”_

With a sigh, David added his other two arms to the hug as well, and Trexel squeezed him even harder for a moment. He seemed satisfied now, but he still didn’t release the embrace. David patted his back awkwardly, praying to be let go. 

**_[Uncomfortably long hug detected!_** **_Security: Alerted.]_**

“Right! Now, get off me, David, you’re so _slimy_. Do you realise how hard your slime is to wash out? My shirt is probably _ruined_ now, thanks to you. ” Trexel pulled away and made a big show of smoothing out the brightly patterned fabric, mild irritation exaggerated in an attempt to distract from the fact that he had been so vulnerable moments ago. “Really, David, do you have to be so slimy all the time?” 

“Um. Well, it’s my biology, so.... yes?” 

“Disgusting! You’re disgusting, David. But I mean that in the best of ways. You are my friend, after all. Oh! And look, now I’m all slimy too! We’re disgusting together!” Trexel grinned, waggling his slime-covered hands in emphasis. 

“Yes, we.... we certainly are,” David said. He smiled a bit; it looked like Trexel was back to himself now, after all. Good. That meant they could get back to the brief- _Oh, Board, the brief!_ “Trexel! Since we’re both slimy now, can we use that to our advantage?” 

The man blinked. “I mean, I suppose so, David. What do you have in mind? A slip ‘n’ slide?” He beamed. “I love a good slip ‘n’ slide!” 

**_[You are banned from the Slip ‘N’ Slide.]_ **

“No,” David said frantically, checking the clock. “Will being slimy help us with the _client?”_

“Oh, Board, the client! I had completely forgotten.” Trexel thought for a moment. “Let’s see. What do we have to our advantage? Number one: We’re both slimy. Number two: I am very great! Number three: You’re pretty okay too, David, so let’s count that as well. Number four.... What am I counting, again?”

**Author's Note:**

> *audio fadeout like they can do in actual podcast form*  
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated uwu  
> may the Board preserve and keep you!


End file.
